This type of component is known. It is used in particular for fabricating correcting lenses for ophthalmic eyeglasses or comfort lenses (for sunglasses, protective glasses, . . . ).
Several fabrication techniques are known for this kind of component. By way of example, one of them is illustrated by patent document US 2004/0217495. In that document, a mold is used comprising two parts that open relative to each other, one of the parts defining a complex cavity in which a kind of spot face is provided for containing an insert in sheet form, such as a portion of polarized film, the spot face being defined by a plurality of mold portions that are adjustable relative to one another.
The mold as disclosed therein would appear to consume a large quantity of injected material, much of which will constitute scrap when making a lens from the molded blank.
In addition, the blank from that mold is not suitable for automatic handling, nor even for building up stacks since the surface presenting the polarized film projects from the blank as a whole, and is thus exposed to external aggression that might scratch the film.
Industrializing the method disclosed in that document would appear to require equipment that is complicated, demanding incessant and accurate adjustments, thereby unfavorably influencing the cost price of the fabricated blank.